User talk:Lucasdials
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stanley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dvcnut (Talk) 17:51, December 31, 2011 Moving pages Please be careful when moving pages, such as Radiator Springs. There are very few reasons to move a page; I would suggest asking myself or one of the other admins before moving one. It can cause a number of linking issues and a lot of extra work if we need to undo the move. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 02:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Again, please do not move the Radiator Springs page again. It was moved after Jeff told you about this yesterday. Also, please pay more attention to the spelling and grammar of your edits. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 17:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :You again moved Radiator Springs, and we moved it back. Do NOT move it again without providing your justifications on its talk page or you will be blocked. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 17:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Cars ratings Please do not change the ratings of Cars ''and Cars 2'' to PG. We use the ratings of the MPAA, which has rated both films G. Thanks. --Gray Catbird (talk) 12:38, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, for me that I live in Britain, not America, the BBFC has rated the first Cars film PG, not U (the kind that BBFC uses for films are suitable of kids of all ages), even though the MPAA has rated it G, not PG, but the BBFC still rated Cars 2 U just like that MPAA rated it G, even though it actually does have rude humour (remember, I'm British, not America as Britain spells the word with a "u", while America spells it "humor".) and violence, but I don't know if that matters. But I think it matters that the BBFC rated the first film PG even though MPAA rated it G. And if they make Cars 3, I wonder what its rating would be. But I don't know if its rating will still be G/U if it has the lemons attack the world, and some destruction, as I like the idea of villains attacking the world and I like films that have destruction, and that I hope Cars 3 will have long chase scenes because I like chase scenes, but I like them more if they are longer than the chase scenes in Cars 2. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::A Cars 3 movie is highly unlikely, after Cars 2 flopped even more than the first one. And the MPAA rating is what is used here. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 21:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked your account for 2 weeks. You continue to make changes (like adding a Cars 3 page with no official proof from Disney/Pixar) and changing the MPAA rating on Cars 2. You have been warned multiple times so the next step is to be blocked. You may edit your talk page during the block, otherwise it will be automatically lifted in 2 weeks. But after that, if you continue making similar changes you will be blocked indefinitely. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 23:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Not always do you have a case of indefinite blocks, they can also last one month or even three years, depending on the severity. Webtv4, best man in the world (talk) 22:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Jeff is saying that he's going to make the block last indefinitely if this user continues his ways. He knows you can make blocks whatever length you want.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 13:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Blocked again? Excuse me, but I noticed that I'd been blocked for one day. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to get blocked, so can someone please tell me why I was blocked? Please be reasonable. --Lucasdials (talk) 03:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Nobody has blocked you on this site for one day. I checked your log, and your were only ever blocked once and that was last year. That's it. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC)